Mercredi 1045
by Melle Lyl
Summary: Tokio Hotel. OS.Je sais que ce que tu as fait avait un sens pour toi... Même si je ne le vois pas. Même si quand je la regarde assise là au premier rang, je ne comprend pas pourquoi sa vie valait mieux que la tienne.


**Mercredi matin, 10. 45**

_**_**Je sais que ce que tu as fait avait un sens pour toi... Même si je ne le vois pas. Même si quand je la regarde assise là au premier rang, je ne comprend pas pourquoi sa vie valait mieux que la tienne. Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu que tu te mettes devant elle et prenne cette putain de balle à sa place ? Je comprend pas..._

**Lundi matin, 9.00. Le 12 Juin 2011**

Elle se demande encore ce qui lui avait pris. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas réflechi ? Elle aurait du peser le pour et le contre, comme il lui disait souvent. Mais elle ne l'a pas écouté comme beaucoup de fois, préférant sourire et lui embrasser le bout du nez.

Et aujourd'hui elle s'en mord les doigts, et cela jusqu'à l'épaule.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris, d'aller à la banque un lundi matin à une heure de pointe comme celle ci ? Et voilà qu'elle subit les conséquences de son choix. Une fil interminable s'étend devant elle à perte de vue.

Avec un peu de chance, il dormira encore quand elle rentrera. Elle se prend à prier pour ça. Car pour rien au monde, elle ne pourra supporter encore une fois, son sourire moqueur.

Mais étrangement, dans l'effervescence de la banque, elle se met à sourire.

**Un mardi après-midi, quelque 5 ans, 7 mois, 23 jours, 6 heures, 33 minutes et 56 secondes plus tôt. Le 11 Décembre 2006**

__Pourquoi tu souri _? Demande Klervy.

Elle sors de ses pensées et se replonge dans son livre de droit.

__Je souris pas_, marmonne t'elle.

__Oh bien sur que tu souris._

__N'importe quoi,_ dit elle alors qu'à nouveau un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Elle joue nerveusement avec la page cornée de son bouquin surlignée encore et encore.

__Tu repenses encore à lui, hein ? _Lui demande son amie en reposant son flacon de dissolvant.

Elle observe longuement le flacon rose responsable de ses innombrables maux de tête sans fin. Elle se souviens crier après Klervy, de sa chambre, de boucher cette fichue bouteille à l'odeur de mort. Et elle entends encore son rire cristallin s'envoler dans l'appartement accompagné presque immédiatement par un grognement significatif appartenant à Lily. Elle sourit en pensant à tout ça.

__Oh ou_i, rit son amie la ramenant au présent._ Je suis sûre que tu penses à lui maintenant. _

__Mais tu es parano' ma fille_, dit elle. _Je pensais juste aux deux folles que j'ai pour colocatrices. _

__Prend moi pour une poire.._

__Arrête, Klerv, je pensais pas à lui. Et puis donne moi une bonne raison de penser encore à lui. _

La jeune blonde se passe une ultime couche de vernis crème sur son gros orteils et relève sa tête desinvoltement digne du mannequin qu'elle est, et dit doucement :

__Peut être simplement parce qu'il t'a fait vivre la plus belle nuit de toute ta vie..._

**Jeudi, 5 ans 1 mois et 5 heures plus tôt. Le 12 Mai 2006**

__COMMENT EST CE QUE TU PEUX DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ? _Hurle t'il alors que les assiettes déposées délicatement sur la table vols en éclats sous sa main.

Elle sursaute mais ne cille pas. Il pourra crier. Il pourra lui faire mal, la secouer, elle ne bougera pas. C'est trop tard maintenant. Beaucoup trop tard.

C'est la chaise qui se fracasse contre le mur à présent alors qu'il hurle encore contre elle. Des paroles qu'elle écoute à moitié...

__MAIS BORDEL DE MERDE, DIS QUELQUE CHOSE. _

Elle lève enfin les yeux vers lui. Et pendant un instant, tout ce qu'elle a essayé de cacher, tout ce qu'elle a refoulé au plus profond d'elle, refaitsurface, violemment détruisant tout sur son passage. Elle sait que c'est l'expression de ses beaux yeux qui lui font ça. Et elle sait qu'au final, elle ne pourra jamais lui resister.

Mais ce n'est qu'un instant et elle est sûre qu'il n'a rien vu.

Elle ferme son visage et le regarde les yeux vide.

__Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises ?_ Murmure t'elle en jouant avec le repas dans son assiette.

Il est comme electrocuté par ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Il recule de quelque pas et heurte le canapé derrière lui. Ils se regardent pendant un bon moment, cherchant ne serait ce qu'une faille dans la forteresse de l'autre. Mais il ne trouve pas, alors qu'elle a conscience d'être sa faille à lui, depuis bien longtemps...

__C'est donc ce que tu veux _? Demande t'il la voix pleine de douleur.

Elle ne l'a jamais vu dans un état pareil. Elle ferme les yeux quelque secondes et passe sa main dans ses cheveux en se levant et lui donnant le dos.

__Depuis quand ce que je veux à de l'importance, hein ? Depuis quand tu prend compte de ce que j'ai besoin..._

__Je comprend pas..._

__Oui tu ne comprends_, murmure t'elle. _Elle n'est pas sûre qu'il l'ai entendu mais elle continue : Tu n'as pas à faire un choix alors je ne vais pas te demander d'en faire un..._

__TU NE ME DEMANDES PAS DE FAIRE UN CHOIX_, hurle t'il à nouveau. _MAIS TU LE FAIS POUR MOI !_

Elle plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles en secouant la tête.

__Arrête de crier, s'il te plait._

Il franchit brusquement la distance qui les séparent et la secoue violemment. Elle aimerait hurler de douleur mais il y va trop fort lui coupant le souffle.

__DIS MOI POURQUOI ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE DIS MOI CE QUE J'AI FAIT, POUR QUE TU ME FASSES AUSSI MAL ! Je t'aime, tu entends ? Je t'aime, tu peux pas me quitter..._

Les larmes coulent sur son visage d'ange et toute les barrières qu'elle a tenté de construire contre lui s'effondre sous l'assau de ses foutues larmes. Alors elle se met à pleurer aussi en murmurant qu'elle l'aime aussi.

__ALORS POURQUOI !_

__TU ME FAIS MAL !_

__DIS MOI !_

__LACHE MOI !_

__NON ! EXPLIQUE MOI !_

__Mais que veux tu que je te dises ? Que j'ai peur de te perdre ? Qu'à chaque fois que tu t'en va, j'ai peur que tu ne revienne pas ? C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Que je t'aime à en crever tellement ça fait mal..._

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que ses lèvres s'écrasent violemment sur les siennes, les plaquant par la même occasion sur le mur. Elle gémit de douleur dans sa bouche alors qu'il la ravage encore et encore. Elle aimerait bouger mais ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a plus de volonté face à lui. Et ça aussi ça la bouffe. Comment peut il avoir tant de pouvoir sur elle, de cette façon ? Comment peut il la diriger sans le vouloir ?

Elle le repousse brusquement et il heurte le rebord de la table :

__ARRÊTE _!

C'est à son tour de crier maintenant.

__Si tu m'aimais tu comprendrais, _sanglote t'elle._ Tu comprendrais au mieux de me sauter dessus. Je peux plus faire ça. Je peux plus te laisser partir..._

Il s'approche d'elle doucement et caresse son avant bras.

__Arrête je t'en supplie._

__Je suis egoiste. J'ai pas envie d'entendre ce que tu me dis. Je veux pas comprendre si ça signifie qu'il faut que je te perde. Alors oui, je prefère être égoiste, si je peux l'être avec toi._

Et une nouvelle fois, leur lèvres s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre, avec certainement toute la force qu'ils ont en eux.

Ce soir là, il lui a fait l'amour, là contre la table, scellant une promesse qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourra jamais briser.

**Lundi matin 9.43**

Elle n'a aucune idée de pourquoi elle pense à ça maintenant. Ce n'est peut être pas le moment...Ce fut leur première fois. Pour beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs. Leur vraie première grosse dispute. Ils sont tombés bien bas ce soir là. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle le vit pleurer... La première fois qu'il la frapper. La première fois qu'il s'est frappé lui pour l'avoir fait... Et ce fut la première fois qu'ils firent l'amour dans des vestiges de lasagnes...

A cette pensée, elle sourit alors qu'elle croise le regard d'une femme enceinte. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de toucher son propre ventre et de sentir ses larmes monter à ses yeux.

Elle le lui annoncera ce soir, après le concert.

**Jeudi, 5 ans 3 mois 28 jours et 17 heures plus tôt. Le 14 Février 2006**

Il lui a dit « _je t'aime_ ».

C'est tombé entre eux, sans qu'ils ne comprennent le pourquoi, ni le comment de la chose. C'est comme un coup de massue, comme une claque en pleine figure pour elle. Et elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire.

__Je croyais qu'on était juste censé s'amuser ensemble _? Murmure t'elle alors que les gouttes de pluie tombent toujours sur son parapluie.

__C'est pas la réponse que j'attendais..._

Elle sait que ce n'est pas ce qui l'attendait. Mais n'étais-ce pas lui qui lui avait expressement demander que les choses ne deviennent pas serieuse entre ? Elle avait refoulé tout ses sentiments pour lui, juste parce qu'il était une star internationale et que soi-disant il ne pouvait pas lui offrir ce qu'elle recherchait... Et maintenant, il lui disait ça, alors qu'ils avaient courus comme des fous sou sune averse de la capitale.

Alors oui ce n'est pas la réponse qu'il attendait, mais c'est la seule chose qu'elle a su lui dire.

Ils se regardent pendant un bon moment...

__Tu m'aimes _? Demande t'elle soudainement comme si elle venait enfin de comprendre le sens ultime de ses mots.

Il est amoureux d'elle. Comme un garçon est amoureux d'une fille. Pas comme une star est attiré par une fille qui l'a vu un jour. Non il est amoureux d'elle comme un garçon est une fille. Et cette révélation lui suffit apparamment. Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment, le parapluie tombe à terre les inondant à leur tour de goutellette froide tombée du ciel. Et elle se jète sur lui, s'emparant avidement de ses lèvres douce.

Elle ne lui a pas répondu. Mais bizarrement ça lui suffit. Il encercle sa taille de ses bras, la serrant fortement contre lui. Quand ils se détachent enfin, ils sont rougis par une chaleur habitant tout leur membres. Et elle se met à rire. Fort. Là comme ça en plein de la rue. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de rire à son tour alors qu'elle court dans la rue, ignorant les voitures qui lui claxonne desuus et les conducteurs qui l'insultent.

__Tu m'aimes ? _Hurle t'elle tellement joyeuse.

Et là, il comprend.

Elle est folle. Completement folle.

Mais lui, il est fou d'elle. Completement.

**Mercredi, 10h45. Le 14 Juin 2011**

_On ne retourne plus au présent. Mais on avance encore un peu plus dans l'avenir._

Doucement, un homme avance et monte sur l'estrade. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là. Il ne sait plus pourquoi. Tout le poid du monde semble être tombé sur ses épaules. Et ça aussi, il n'arrive pas à le réaliser. Il n'arrive pas à réaliser pourquoi il a si mal. Pourquoi il se sent vide. Et pourquoi, ça fait trois jour qu'il se reveille seul dans son lit tellement froid.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il en connait la raison. Il sait que tout se resulte au corps allongé entre ses planches de bois blanc.

Il lève enfin la tête. Il sait qu'elle aurait voulu que ça se passe ainsi. Qu'il soit fort devant tout ces gens qui le regarde et qui attende les joues strillé de larmes.

Il pose ses mains à plats, sur le pupitre où tellement de gens ont pleuré avant lui. Mais lui, il ne pleure pas. Elle ne l'aurait pas voulu.

Il souffle doucement dans le micro et toute les personnes devant lui se tende... Il sent sur lui le regard de son frère et de ses meilleurs amis.

__Je n'ai pas préparé de discours.._., souffle t'il la voix enroué. _Mais dites moi comment j'aurais pu ? On n'est pas préparé à ce genre de choses... et encore moi à preparer un discours. Euh... je... je ne vous venterai pas ses qualités ou ses defauts... Je ne vous dirai pas non plus à quel point je l'aime et à quel point elle a fait de ma vie, quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle est couché là et elle ne se reveillera pas. Plus jamais. Alors je ne saurai pas comment ça va être, ni comment ça va se passer. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je ne veux pas comprendre... Parce que je te vois me l'expliquer ton si jolie sourire au lèvres... Je sais que ce que tu as fait avait un sens pour toi... Même si je ne le vois pas. Même si quand je la regarde assise là au premier rang, je ne comprend pas pourquoi sa vie valait mieux que la tienne. Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu que tu te mettes devant elle et prenne cette putain de balle à sa place ? Je comprend pas..._

**Lundi, 10. 34. Le 12 Juin 2011.**

Elle est soudainement epuisé par l'attente. Elle sait ses jambes tremblées sous l'effet de la fatigue. Et là, elle sait une fois de plus qu'elle aurait du l'écouter et manger ce matin. Mais elle ne mange jamais le matin.

Les paroles du génycologue, Vendredi après-midi, lui revient alors en mémoire

_**« Vous ne serez plus jamais seule pendant 9 mois. Alors il va falloir penser pour deux maintenant ».**_

Elle touche son ventre, coupable.

__Je suis désolés mon Bébé. J'aurais du penser à toi. Mais c'est tout nouveau pour moi. Ne m'en veux pas. Promis la prochaine fois, je manger_ai.

Elle caresse une dernière fois son ventre à travers son pull alors qu'un rire retentit à coté d'elle. Elle tourne la tête et découvre une jeune femme, d'à peine 20 ans certainement qui regarde son ventre tout sourire.

__On m'avait dit que les femmes enceintes parlaient à leur ventre, mais c'est encore plus extraordinaire de le voir en vraie._

__Je suis désoles, bafouille t'elle. Je viens de l'apprendre et c'est tout nouveau pour moi.._

__Oh mais ne soyez pas désolés. Je trouve ça super jolie._

__Merci,_ répond t'elle en re-caressant son ventre.

Plusieurs minutes passent où la fil devant elle, retraissit un peu.

__Au fait, je m'appelle Aurore. _

__Enchanté,_ sourit t'il. _Moi je.._

__Oh mais je sais qui vous êtes... Vous sortez avec un membre des Tokio Hotel._

Elle rougit mais ne peut pas nier.

__Je suis une fan._

La panique prend possession d'elle et elle commence déjà à reperer les sorties. Vous allez certainement la prendre pour une folle mais quand vous aurez passé 1 an à recevoir des lettres de menaces de mort de fan hystérique, vous ferez la même chose qu'elle. Les choses se sont calmées mais on est jamais trop prudent...

La jeune femme semble avoir vu son trouble et rigole :

__Hé vous inquietez pas, je suis pas une fan hystérique.. Je vous ferai pas de mal._

Elle se détend un peu mais garde en mémoire le trajet jusqu'à la sortie. Aurore engage la conversation et c'est dans la bonne humeur que les deux femmes discutent de tout et de rien.

**Mercredi, 2 ans, 6 mois 7 jours et 10 heures plus tot, Le 05 Janvier 2009.**

Une tonalité.

**Bip**

Deux tonalité.

**Bip.**

Trois, Quatres , Cinqs Tonalité.

_**« Vous êtes bien sur mon répondeur. Je suis soit en concert , soit au studio, soit avec la femme de ma vie... »**_

Elle connaissait la chanson. Elle raccroche violemment le combiné et s'écroule sur son lit. Elle n'en peut plus d'attendre. Elle n'en peut plus d'être là et de rien faire. Elle a besoin de lui. D'entendre sa voix pour s'endormir.

Elle reprend le téléphone en espérant que sa voix dans le répondeur ferait l'affaire. Le Bip retentit et elle ne dit rien pendant un moment espérant s'endormir. Mais c'est en vain.

Elle souffle.

__J'en ai marre._

Elle prend soudain conscience que sa voix est enregistré et elle souffle encore plus.

__Je suis désolés. Je voulais pas que tu entendes ça... _

Quelque instant passe où elle ne soit quoi dire. Les larmes lui montent étrangement au yeux et un sanglot lui échappe.

__Je t'ai promis de pas craquer,_ pleure t'elle. _Pardonne moi je t'en prie. Je voulais pas...Je voulais juste entendre ta voix pour m'endormir. Mais tu répond pas. Et... J'en peux plus, sanglote t'elle. J'ai mal de te savoir si loin. Je sais qu'on savait à quoi s'attendre. Mais c'est trop long._

Elle essuie rageusement ses larmes de ses yeux en se rendant compte à quel point elle est ridicule de pleurer sur un répondeur.

__Mais ne t'en fais. Ça ira mieux demain_, ajoute t'elle d'une voix se voulant mieux._ On s'appelle demain ? Je t'aime. Bye._

Elle jète rageusement son portable contre le mur et se remet à pleurer, seule contre son tee-shirt impregné de l'odeur de l'homme qu'elle aime.

**Quelque heures plus tard.**

Elle se reveille. Et presque immédiatement, les conséquences de sa nuit de larmes lui arrive en pleine figure. Mal de tête, yeux gonflés, trait tiré. Elle soupire et bouge sa tête sur son oreille. C'est alors qu'elle se rend compte sa main est emprisonné dans quelque chose.

La panique la prend soudain et elle se retourne vivement sur son lit.

Et elle le voit, là sur le lit à coté d'elle, une expression horrifié sur le visage.

Elle ne comprend pas. Et elle n'a pas envie de comprendre. Elle se jète sur lui, couvrant son corps encore habillé du sien. Elle le sère contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, là où son odeur est la plus forte.

__Putain si c'est un rêve, faite que je ne me reveille pa_s.

Le rire de son amant retentit et c'est là qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle pleure.

__Tu ne te reveillera pas, cherie, vu que tu ne dors pas._

__Hum_, grogne t'elle.

Elle a certainement des milliers de question à lui poser mais elle s'en fiche pour l'instant. Elle veut juste profiter de son corps contre le sien. De ses bras autour d'elle et des ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Elle aurait pu rester des heures comme ça si elle ne l'avait pas senti aussi tendu. Et quand elle relève son visage vers lui, ce qu'elle voit confirme tout.

__Tu n'aurais pas du venir_, murmure t'elle._ J'ai promit que tu n'aurais pas à le faire. Je suis désolés. Je t'en voudrais pas si tu es faché contre moi._

Il sourit tendrement, et bordel ! Quel sourire. Il prend son visage en coupe et pose pour la première fois depuis 3 mois ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'est doux, reconfortant et tendre. Mais malheuresement le manque prend bien vite le dessus. Il la fait basculé et il se retrouve entre ses cuisses alors que le baiser doux, réconfortant et doux n'est déjà qu'un vague souvenir.

Une bataille de griffe, de coup et de passion a pris place entre eux.

Mais alors que ses mains à lui caresse déjà ses cuisses elle le stope avant que ça ne soit trop tard.

__Je suis désolés._

__Shhh_, dit il en l'embrassant encore.

__Non attend serieusement_, murmure t'elle contre ses lèvres.

__Oui serieusement_, grogne t'il en se redressant et posant ses mains chaque coté de sa tête. _C'est pas à toi d'être désolés. Mais à moi. Jamais je n'aurai du t'infliger ça. Nous infliger ça. Je veux dire... regarde où ça nous a mené. Je pète completement un plomb. Je suis bon à rien. Et toi, je te fais souffrir. C'était une erreur de ma part de t'avoir demander de m'attendre._

Elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Est ce qu'il vient de dire ça ?

__Aie_ ! Crie t'elle.

__Est ce que tu viens vraiment de te pincer, là ou je rêve ? _

Elle rougit honteuse. Il se penche contre son cou et alors qu'il l'embrasse il dit :

__Tu sais que je t'aim_e.

Elle aurait pu le laisser explorer son cou encore longtemps, si cette volonté muette ne l'avait pas habité si fort.

__Attend_, dit elle en posant ses mains sur son torse.

__Arg._

__Pourquoi tu parais si tendu alors ?_

Au moment même où elle prononce ses paroles il se tend et elle n'a pas besoin de le dire pour qu'ils comprennent tout les deux qu'elle a raison.

Il souffle nerveux.

__Je...je.. Ecoute.. C'est pas facile à dire. Et.. . Je voulais surtout pas te le dire comme ça.._

__Tu me fais peur_, dit elle sentant son cœur s'accelerer.

__Non n'aie pas peur. C'est moi qui devrait avoir peur._

__Peur de quoi _? Demande t'elle doucement.

__De ta réponse._

Et lentement il prend sa main sur son torse et lui montre son annulaire. Son cœur s'arrête quand elle voit la bague ornée d'un diamant. Ses yeux s'embuent de larmes.

__Je voulais juste voir ce que ça donnait sur ta main, si c'était la bonne taille... Et puis tu t'es reveillé j'ai pas eu le temps de te l'enlever... Donc..._

__Je.._., murmure t'elle.

__Attend, _dit il en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. _Laisse moi parler._

Il se lève, la fait s'assoir sur le bord du lit et s'accroupit devant elle.

__Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je t'avais imaginé dans une belle robe noir comme tu as en dans ton placard. Je voulais attendre que tu es ton diplôme... Et je t'aurais emmené dans un beau restaurant pour fêter ça... Je m'étais imaginé ce moment des centaines de fois. Je te promet que ça aurait ça aurait été comme dans les films. Je t'aurais offert la soirée de tes rêves. Mais... j'ai reçu ton appels. Tu étais tellement boulversé, tellement mal. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point je nous faisais souffrir tout les deux. Alors je suis venu. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire... Pour que... Je sais pas vraiment pour quoi.. Mais j'ai sauté dans le premier avion pour te rejoindre. Et maintenant je te demande de devenir ma femme. Je te demande de rester à mes cotés jusqu'à la fin. Je sais que ça sera pas marrant quand je serai plus célèbre. On ne courra plus sous la pluie pour fuir des fans parce que je serai trop vieux et que j'aurais trop de ventre. Je serai certainement plus aussi beau que le premier jour où tu m'as vu... Mais je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi. Je ne me vois plus me lever le matin sans toi à mes cotés. Et j'ai conscience de parler beaucoup, de dire des choses bêtes et inutiles... Mais maintenant je sais, que malgré ce que je m'étais imaginé, malgré le rêve que j'aurais voulu te faire vivre, c'est ici et maintenant que je te demande de devenir ma femme.._.

Ses lèvres se serrent. Elle lit l'angoisse dans ses yeux et la nervosité dans ses mains.

__Alors ?_ Demande t'il dans un murmure.

Plusieurs larmes coulent toutes seules sur son visage alors qu'elle hoche la tête doucement.

__Oui_, murmure t'elle.

__Oui ? _

__Oui, oui, je veux...devenir ta femme._

Et il se jète sur ses lèvres.

**Lundi, 10.55.**

__Putain j'en peux plu_s, dit elle à Aurore. _J'en ai ral le bol._

Aurore se moque d'elle mais est bien d'accord, tiens.

Les jeunes femmes ont sympatisé pendant leur attente. Elles ont beaucoup parlé. Et même si elle n'oublie pas que Aurore est une fan, étrangement elles ne restent pas bloqué sur le thème TOKIO HOTEL. Pas de question indiscrète. Pas de cris hystérique.

Soudain son portable sonne, elle fait une grimace en voyant le numéro.

__Ca va _? Demande Aurore.

__Mouais, Bof. C'est lui. Et j'ai vraiment pas envie de subir ses moqueries. _

Aurore sourit alors qu'elle décroche.

__T'es où_ ? Grogne t'il encore endormi.

Elle l'imagine bien se reveiller seul dans le lit froid et pester qu'elle ne soit pas là pour le rechauffer.

__Je suis à la banqué, mon cœur. Je suis là dans ps longtemps._

__Putain la banque un lundi matin, à 10h00 mais tu as quoi comme problème ?_

__Oh ça v_a, rit elle. _C'est important._

__Tu fois faire quoi ?_

__Hé je suis pas encore ta femme. J'ai le droit d'avoir mes secrets. _

__Ouais bah vite le 23 arriverai, mieux se sera_, grogne t'il.

__Je peux encore dire non, tu sais._

__..._

__Mon cœur, je rigole._

__Tu sais que tu n'es pas marrante ?_

__Oui. Mais je sais que tu m'aimes._

__Comme un malade._

Aurore a compris qui était au téléphone et elle voit son regard pétillant et excitée. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire.

__Bébé, tu me ferais une faveur. _

__Dis toujours._

Elle lui explique vaguement la situation.

__Oui vas y. Tu me connais je suis une idole qui adore ses fans._

C'est donc souriante qu'elle passe le téléphone à Aurore.

Elle aura au moins réaliser le rêve de quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

~~~~~~~~~ø~~~~~~~~~

Vous ne comprenez pas , n'est ce pas ? Vous avez même envie d'arrêter tellement vous en avaez marre. Mais si vous lisez ces mots c'est que vous êtes encore là.

Vous avez compris beaucoup de chose. Mais une chose martèle votre tête. Quelqu'un est mort. Quelque a pris une balle.

Et vous voulez comprendre pourquoi.

C'est simple pourtant. Tellement simple.

C'est juste une journée comme les autres, pontuée de rencontre, de rires et de nervosité. De rêves réalisés et de reconnaissance.

Mais c'est aussi une journée de sang, de peur, d'angoisse et de bracages de banques.

Il y avait peu de chance que ça tombe sur elles. Mais c'est tombé sur elle.

Et on ne comprend jamais ce genre de situation. On se demande pourquoi. On crie à qui la faute. Mais finalement, on n'a jamais les réponses à nos questions. Vous voudriez certainement récit palpitant des faits. Mais dans quel but ? Honnètement à quoi ça servirait ?

Elle est morte...

Un point c'est tout.

Et même si, elle n'aurait pas du. Même si la balle ne lui était pas destiné, elle est morte pour une raison qu'elle croit juste. Et qui l'est certainement.

Mais elle est morte alors pourquoi chercher midi à quatorze heures ?

**Mercredi 16 Juin, 10.53.**

Cet homme est toujours sur l'estrade devant ces gens venus nombreux. Il ballaie la foule du regard et essuie ses larmes. Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il pleure putain...

__C'était la femme de ma vie. On aurait du se marier. Elle est partie ce matin là, sans même que j'ai pu lui dire.._.(Il pleure encore et son frère se lève mais il l'arrête) _Je veux finir ce que j'ai commencé, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est entrer dans cette banque. Elle semblait tellement excitée... Je l'aimais, putain. Je l'aimais plus que tout. Et cette balle me la pris. Maintenant, elle est là-haut. Et j'espère qu'elle me regarde en ce moment._ ( Il lève les yeux au ciel)

_J'espère que tu m'attend, ma Belle. Et j'espère qu'une fois là haut, tu me diras enfin oui..._

Et il descend de l'estrade chancelant. Son frère et ses deux meilleurs amis se précipitent vers lui. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils traversent cette épreuve.

**Une demi-heure plus tard.**

La foule s'est dispersé. Mais elle reste là, accroupi sur l'herbe fraichement retournée. Elle est consciente qu'elle ne devrait pas être là. Que c'est certainement la place de sa famille ou de quelqu'un de plus proche. Après tout, elles se sont rencontrés deux jours auparavant.

Elle n'arrive toujours pas à croire la tournure que les choses ont prises.

Mais elle joue avec la terre entre ses doigts.

__Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire...merci,_ pleure t'elle. J_e n'en aurai certainement jamais véritablement l'occasion. Mais merci. Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Je sais que personne ne sait pourquoi tu l'as fait... Et je me demande encore pourquoi ta vie vaut mieux que la mienne. Tu avais une vie tellement parfaite. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Je m'en veux tellement. C'est moi qui devrait être sous terre. Pas toi. Tu devrais être dans les bras de l'homme que tu aimes, à préparer ton mariage, à chérir le fruit de ton ventre_. ( Elle pose instinctivement son ventre à elle).

_Pardonne moi._

Une présence se fait entendre derrière elle. Et elle sait qu'elle n'est plus seule maintenant.

Alors elle se lève et marche dans les arbres et parmi les tombes. Il la suis, respectant son silence, de la même façon qu'il le fait depuis qu'il la vue sortir de la banque.

Elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis ce moment... La première fois qu'elle la fait, c'est devant cette putain de tombe.

Finalement elle arrive à ce banc et instinctivement elle s'assoit dessus parmi les arbres balotés par le vent. Elle ressère sa veste de cuir sur son pull blanc et regarde ses mains tremblante. Il est juste en face d'elle, la regardant souffrir en silence, refusant tout contact avec le monde vivant. Et ça lui fait mal. Ce n'est pas elle qui est morte... Il voudrait tellement le lui dire. Il voudrait tellement la secouer. Mais comment le faire sans augmenter sa peine ?

Il s'accroupit devant elle et pose ses mains sur les siennes, sur ses genoux. Il voudrait qu'elle le regarde mais elle n'en fait rien.

__Je ne sais pas combien tu as mal. Je ne peux pas comprendre je le sai_s, murmure t'il. _Mais j'aimerais tellement que tu me parles. Que tu me dises ce que tu ressens. Que tu me racontes..._

__Tu ne m'as pas posé la question _? Dit elle durement en le regardant de ses yeux vert perçant qui le fait frisonner.

Pour la première fois depuis 3 jours, elle lui parle et sans qu'il ne puisse resister, des larmes embues ses yeux devant tant de dureté.

__Tu ne m'as demandé pourquoi... pourquoi elle l'a fait._

__Je...je..._

__Pose moi la question _! Crie t'elle presque.

Il est choqué. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Et il regarde la femme qui l'aime se détruire sou ses yeux.

__Pourquoi... _

Mais il est incapable de finir tellement les sanglots s'emparent de lui. Il a tellement eu peur de la perdre. Il ne comprend pas sa réaction.

__POSE MOI CETTE PUTAIN DE QUESTION, MERDE _, hurle t'elle.

Il sursaute et c'est en pleurant qui lui demande :

__Pourquoi est ce qu'elle t'a sauvé ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle a pris cette balle à ta place ?_

C'est à son tour de pleurer maintenant. Elle pleure longtemps. Mais il la laisse, il ne la brusque pas. Il est peut êtres conscient le mal que ça lui a fait d'entendre cette question...

Ses sanglots se font plus forts soudainement et il veut la prendre dans ses bras.

__NON ! Ne me touche pas !_

Il a mal devant ce rejet violent mais il la laisse prendre son temps. Tout son temps.

__Elle ne l'a pas fait pour moi_, sanglote t'elle. _Oh non elle ne l'a pas fait pour elle. Elle l'a fait pour elle. _

Il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas et ça le met hors de lui. Mais en voyant sa main sur son ventre, la vérité s'insinue doucement en lui.

__Elle l'a fait pour le petit être que j'ai dans le ventre. Elle l'ai fait pour elle parce que je suis sûre que c'est une petite fille qui aura tes yeux et ta bouche et certainement mes cheveux. Une petite fille qui s'appelera Aurore._..


End file.
